Birthday Surprises
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and Teresa decides to treat him to a little head to toe pampering. This was an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


Birthday Surprises

Sam woke up early one morning, like every other morning, except there was something missing. Sam rolled over and tried to place a kiss on Teresa's forehead but she was already gone.

"T-Teresa?" Sam yawned sitting up in bed and looking around.

"Morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" He heard Teresa's voice say from the kitchenette.

"Morning to you too, and I slept . . ." Sam started but had to stop.

He had turned to face the direction of her voice and almost fell out of bed. Teresa was busy cooking away in the kitchen but it was what she was wearing that made him groan in desire. She had on a pink apron that said kiss the girl on it and under it she was wearing nothing but a deep purple with black lace lingerie set. Teresa followed Sam's gaze and smiled.

"Do you like it? I put it on for you. Oh and I made you your favorite. Pancakes covered in fresh fruits and whip cream with a side of hash browns." Teresa sang doing a little spin, before grabbing a bed tray that was holding his breakfast, a tall glass of milk and a vase with a single red rose. She slowly made her way over to the bed and placed the tray legs on either side of him.

"What's all this for?" Sam asked, slightly afraid he had forgotten an anniversary.

"For your birthday! Don't tell me you forgot." Teresa stated with a raised eyebrow.

Sam though for a moment than looked at the calendar on his phone, And sure enough it was May 2nd, his 28th birthday.

"I guess I did. I've been so busy worrying about killing the mother and getting my soul back that I forgot." Sam said placing his phone back on the nightstand. He then turned and smiled down at the feast in front of him.

"Which is why I'm doing all of this." She told him as he started in on his tower of pancakes.

Teresa laughed before trying to head back to the kitchen, but was stopped when a hand wrapped around her arm. She then found herself spun around and falling over. Thankfully Sam caught her, placing his lips to hers. She could taste the fruit; whip cream and the little something special she had added on her lips. After a couple of minutes he released the breathless Teresa.

"Thank you for breakfast and can't wait to find out what you plan on doing with that outfit." Sam smirked seductively up at her.

"Well than you better eat up." She winked at him before heading over to the kitchen.

Sam watched her ass as she walked away before taking another bite of the wonderful breakfast Teresa had made for him. About half way through his phone started ringing. He reached for it till he was smacked on the hand.

"Why you hit the birthday boy?" Sam fake whined, giving her his best puppy eyes.

She laughed before wiggling her finger at him. "Ah ah ah, you finish eating. Let you humble servant for the day get it for you." Teresa smiled before grabbing the phone and flipping it open. "Hello? Oh hi Dean. Sam? He's feeling a little under the weather today. No he's fine just a slight fever, nothing I can't take care of. Oh I think he'll be fine tomorrow, a little tired after everything today but just fine. You do that and we'll talk to you tomorrow." Teresa said into the phone before flipping it shut with a smile. "There now all you have to do today is relax and let me take care of you." Teresa smirked leaning forward and placing her lips to his.

Sam had never been so turned on in his life. He was only halfway through his breakfast and he could already feel himself getting harder with every passing second plus the way Teresa was walking around in that outfit wasn't helping. Teresa turned and noticed that Sam had started grinding into the tray. She shock her head and smiled, thinking that Sam was almost ready for his birthday gift.

"Enjoying breakfast?" She chimed walking over to the bed and sitting on the other side of him.

"It tastes amazing!" Sam informed her, his breath starting to catch in his throat.

"I'm glad you like them." Teresa smiled as she picked up the fork and started to feed him another piece of the flapjacks.

After swallowing the delicious cake, Sam felt another shot of arousal hit his crotch. He was so hard that he thought he might burst there and now. After being fed another bite of the delicious breakfast he couldn't handle it anymore. He swallowed than lifted the tray and placed it on the floor next to the bed. Teresa tilted her head in confusion, but it quickly vanished when his warm, fruit tasting lips, crashed into hers again. She felt his tongue begging for entrance, which she gladly granted. Just as his tongue danced with hers, Teresa snaked her slender fingers down Sam's chest till it reached the budge in his pants. She swallowed that moan that Sam had released when she started to massage him through his PJ bottoms. Teresa massaged and cupped him till she felt his cock start to leak pre-cum, creating a wet spot. Sam reached up and squeezed one of Teresa's breasts only to whimper when she stopped touching him and leaning back.

"W-what's wrong?" Sam asked his breath catching in his throat.

"It's your birthday, not mine. So today you're the one who gets taken care of, not me." Teresa stated with a wide smile.

The young huntress reached forward and pulled off Sam's bottoms, releasing his hard cock from its binds. She then wrapped her hand around Sam's hard length and started twisting. Sam groaned as he bucked his hips into her hand. Teresa would move up than twist down. She then swirled her thumb over his slit making him moan her name over and over again.

"T-Teresa . . . P-Pl-lease!" Sam moaned seeking more friction than her hands were giving him.

"As you wish my master." Teresa whispered into Sam's ear, her voice ghosting over his ear.

Teresa leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around his cock as she started to blow him.

"Oh God Yes!" Sam cried tangling his fingers in Teresa's long brown hair.

She bobbed her head at a faster pace, while running her tongue over his slit. Sam could feel himself start to climax, as Teresa started to hum against his cock. With one more flick of her tongue, Sam's orgasm hit him as he shot into Teresa's mouth. Teresa kept blowing him till her mouth was full of Sam's seed, which she swallowed. Sam leaned his head on the head board as he tried to catch his breath.

"I won't relax quite yet, baby. It looks like you're up for round two." Teresa smiled, noticing Sam's still hard cock before leaning back on her knees. She wiggled off her purple, black laced panties and tossed them across the room.

"What are you . . ." Sam was about to ask but stopped when he got his answer.

Teresa straddled Sam's hips before slowly lowering herself onto him. The young couple moaned together as Teresa sheathed Sam fully inside her. But she didn't move, cause she wanted Sam to order her to do it. After all, today he was her master.

"What do you want me to do?" Teresa asked him as she tried not to grind down on him.

"I-I want y-you to . . . Oh god!" Sam tried bucking his hips up into Teresa making her moan with pleasure.

"Say it! T-Tell me what you want!" Teresa cried planting both her hands on Sam's chest.

"I want you to ride me!" Sam ordered placing his hands on her hips, digging his nails in slightly.

Teresa leaned forward till her lips were right next to his ear again. "As you wish master." She sneered seductively making Sam groan.

Now that she had her orders, she started pounding down on him. After a couple of minutes Sam started bucking in rhythm to Teresa's pounding. Sam was barley down from his first high, so it wasn't long till he felt his second one creeping up on him. Feeling his throb inside her, made Teresa's climax start in on her.

"W-What's my n-name?" Sam asked as he continued to buck up.

"S-Sam." Teresa whispered in between moans.

"I w-want you to y-yell it!" Sam ordered feeling his chest muscles tighten telling him close.

Teresa bit her lip, nearly drawing blood, from the pleasure searing through her body.

"Say it!" Sam ordered one last time, finally sending him over the edge again, shooting deep inside her.

"SAM!" Teresa cried her own orgasm hitting her as she felt her self being filled with Sam's hot cum.

The young couple rode out together before Teresa collapsed onto Sam's chest, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Sam wrapped his arms around his girl, pulling out. Teresa shifted so she could look deep into Sam's green eyes.

"So . . . You enjoying your birthday so far?" She asked drawing lazy patterns on his chest.

"You have no idea! Can't wait to see what else you have planned for me." Sam smiled placing a kiss on her head.

Teresa slid off of him so she was now lying beside him. He kept his arms firmly wrapped around her as he pulled her close. Teresa fell asleep quickly while Sam watched over her. This is the best Birthday he could ever remember having and he couldn't wait to spend many more with the women who had finally made his life worth living. And he couldn't wait till her birthday, so he could return the gestures!


End file.
